


Too Deep

by Celtrist



Series: Cut Me [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Cutting, Gen, Harming Others, One small part but y'know, Scars, Stitches, Torture, cutting addiction, cutting others, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: Max was told not to do one thing when David allowed him to do this. One. Fucking. Thing.





	Too Deep

"Max! I told you to watch it there! that's a sore spot!" David called Max out looking back at the sheepish boy. "Sorry. Maybe uh, maybe the back wasn't a good idea tonght?" David just placed his chin on top of his pillow that his arms were wrapped around. "Okay uh, what about right here?" The tan boy poked a spot with a bit of force on David's back. "Ow!" The ginger whipped his head around frowning. "Right, not there..." David didn't end up sleeping right, which resulted in a sore back and neck. He didn't argue about Max doing his back, since he tries his best to handle any of the cuttings. Not to mention, the boy didn't touch his back or chest as much as his arms and legs. As a result, there weren't as much scars on those two places. Whenever Max does want to cut his torso, he feels like he has to say yes due to the rarity of it.

 

"Should I start learning how to massage?"  
"Max. You ask some of the most abnormal things to come out of a child's mouth, but that's somehow the weirdest question I've heard from you." Max shrugged, going up to the man's shoulder. "I dunno, just thought I could do something that didn't hurt you." He lightly patted his arm, indicating that he wanted it. David obliged putting his arm out, rolling his eyes at Max's reasoning. "You being here nice and healthy is enough for me." He tried finding a place groaning at David's comment. "You always say that, but just you fucking wait. You're going to get super fucking sore one day, and you won't have anybody to give you a fucking back rub." He chuckled at the boy's statement.

 

"Pine tree." David said smoothly smiling. "I haven't fucking done anything."  
"I know. It's very painful waiting this long." Max shot a nasty look at the redhead, displeased with the teasing. He felt David's shoulder and shoulder blade humming to himself. "This doesn't hurt?" He poked his shoulder blade and he shook his head. "Will pretty soon I'm guessing." Rolling his eyes, Max looked into his box of knives to choose. "Max! I'm getting bored now!" At this point, David doesn't complain about actually doing this compared to Max not choosing everything ahead of time. He usually just wants this over and done with. "Hold on! I'm picking!" He hummed holding up the scissors and looked back at the ginger. "You gotta be kidding." He said leaning his head into the pillow, half his face buried in it. "Yeah, probably a little extreme for the shoulder." Max said putting the sharp tool back. "A little? I wouldn't call that a little."  
"Well, you wouldn't call any of these a little extreme." Point taken.

 

Max finally picked up a black blade that was the hunting knife, spinning around to focus on David's shoulder. He placed a tiny hand on his back, picking where to start the carving. "You know how I feel about the anticipation part..." David scolded. "Hold on! I'm just picking a damn spot! Why you so impatient today?" He asked, and David looked back into his bed frame with the pillow back under his chin and his arm back holding said pillow. "Sorry, I just want to try and take a nap or something. Get in a shower to help the sores?"  
"I offered massages!" Max said throwing his hand up, and the redhead chuckled into the pillow. "I am not getting a back rub from an eleven year old. It sounds so weird." It did sound a little weird. "Well unless you get a girlfriend or boyfriend, I'm pretty much the only person who can give you a fucking back rub."  
"I don't need my shirt off to have one Max."  
"Yeah, but... okay fine, I didn't fucking know about that." David rose a brow smiling and looking back a bit. "You thought it was necessary to be undressed to get a massage?" He threw up his hands again. "I've only seen fucking movies and they have people take their clothes off, okay!?" Certainly it made for a more comfortable massage, but it wasn't impossible to do a back rub with a shirt on.

 

Max picked a spot and dug the blade right on top of David's shoulder. He bit his lower lip hard and heard Max swear under his breath. "I-Is something w-wrong?" He asked looking towards the kid without moving his head too much. "Uh, does it hurt at all." David just gave him a look. "Right. Does it hurt more than usual? I think I might've gone a little too deep."  
"Uh, wiggle the knife and I'll tell you?" Max did as told, and it hurt. "Painful, not more than usual though." Max took a breath. "You're not fucking with me?" David shook his head.

 

Max began dragging the blade down to the ginger's back at a diagonal, having a tougher time than usual. David whimpered, it felt extremely painful, but he swears it's just the normal amount. That was until Max really got into the shoulder blade, he felt it being way deeper and painful than normal, and he realized he should not have shaken off that extra pain. His eyes shot open and he lifted his head up breathing. "Pine tree." He said simply. "Pine tree! Pine tree! Pine tree!" Max thought David was messing with him again like last time to get back at Max's little jokes. "Yeah, I'm not falling for that again Dav-"  
"Fucking pine tree Max!" The tan boy immediately took the blade out panicking as David's arm tried touching the long cut. He felt hot tears welling up from the pain, and he was breathing out in deep and heavy, shaky breaths. From his shaking caused plenty of pain from the long intricate gash. He slowly moved his good arm over to his wounded arm, wincing feeling his own slight touch to it.

 

"Shit! Shit! Shit! D-David? Did I go to deep? Fuck! I should've-" He didn't bother finishing his sentence. "Max!" David tried snapping the boy out of his panicked state and tried calming down himself, taking deep breaths and wiping the tears with his pillow. He moved his arm and clung to the cushion, trying to ignore how much he was hurting. "What about... instead of k-k-kicking your-yourself... check how it is?" Max nodded and took a look. The gash was wide open, not 'closing' with flaps of skin like some of his other cuts and wider than others as well. It was pouring out a lot of blood, but some stayed pooled in the lines and not pushed out. "Um, I-I'm going to put a finger in I guess? To see how deep it is?" David nodded. "Just be carefu-!" He bit his tongue and slammed his head down into the pillow whining and saying nonsense feeling too much of Max's finger inside the wound than he should probably be able to do. He felt like swearing even, but tried to hold off on the language. Some warm liquid splashed onto his back, his blood.

 

"Fuck! Fuck, I-I-I messed up! Shit!" He was going back to panic mode, and David tried calming him down as best he could without moving much. "Sh, sh, ssshhh. M-Max," He began. "calm down. Take... Take deep breaths."  
"David, you don't fucking get it! I fucking-" He just shushed him again. "C-Calm down, a-and deep breaths." He took in air and waited for Max to do the same. When he did, he exhaled and the boy copied. They kept going until Max calmed down. "Alright. So, how bad is it?"  
"It's-It's fucking deep David." He said staring into his vivid eyes. "How deep?"  
"Um, you might need stitches..." He looked down angry with himself. It took a moment for David to realize that after all this time, he's finally ended up needing stitches. "Oh gosh..." He flopped his head down trying to think. The cut stung like hell, but it wouldn't be too bad if he didn't move. "Are you mad?" David shook his head. "Thinking." His eyes shifted over back to Max, and he tried offering a smile. "You're uh, you're going to have to do me a favor, okay?" Max nodded, seeming to want to reconcile for his mistake. "I just need you to help clean up the mess, kay bud?" He nodded and went around David to get off the bed to come back to his side and grab a rag and rubbing alcohol. "U-um, I think water might be better for now. Just get a bowl and fill it up with _cold_   water, kay?" Silently, he nodded again and ran off to get some.

 

David sighed looking back to his bed frame again. Stitches. He would need them now. But at the hospital, they'd question his scarring. But what else could they do? Max couldn't learn how to sew a wound in a day or anything. Speaking of the child, he returned with a bowl full of water and placed it on the end table, drenching the rag in it afterwards. "Twist it first hon." He did as told twisting the rag over the bowl and taking out some water. When he finished that, he rubbed the cut. "SHI-MMMM! M-Max!" David shrieked, which caused the Indian boy to stop. "U-um, don't-don't rub. Dab it." Max would've remarked that David almost swore, but he was a little busy with other things.

 

David hissed feeling the cold water, and Max looked at him to know if he was doing it right. "J-just stings. Supposed t-to happen... I hope." He nodded and continued. "So, are we going to the hospital?" David nodded silently whining into his pillow. "W-what else can we do? I-I just need an ex-expl-lination..."  
"You could say it was something at work." David shook his head. "Th-they'd ask w-where I work. N-not to mention I n-n-need an excuse to the-the scars if they notice." David was terrible at lying in general, which caused more trouble. Sure he's able to do it and some won't call out on him being suspicious, but what were the chances? "Car accident?" David shook his head. "I would look worst and I'm not going t-to trash my car for one. Plus, y-you made a clean cut, a car accident wouldn't be that precise."  
"Kidnapped?"  
"I'm no-not doing that Max." He sighed having his face closer to the pillow. Taking a few more deep breaths, David started calming down from the cold water. "Should I call 911?" He asked placing the bloodied rag in the bowl of red water, seeing as David was in no shape to move. "What do I say Max? That my son cuts me because he's addicted to it? I'm not throwing you under the bus." Max stared processing what he'd said. He shook his head quickly as not to look odd.

 

"I'll cover you. I'm better coming up with my lies on the spot... sometimes. Just uh, hold on." Max ran out of the room, coming back with a blanket to cover David's lower half for him. He picked up David's phone after and dialed in the emergency line. When they asked what was the problem, Max was thinking how to phrase it. "Y-yeah. My..." he thought about it, accepting he might as well say it. "My Dad got really hurt. I-I think he needs stitches but he can't move to well right now." David smiled when Max called him Dad, and Max saw this and did a quick sheepish smile, quickly turning away to not face him. After the call was done, he turned off the phone. "Alright, they're on their way I guess." He looked down at his feet, unsure what to say next. "Think they're gonna put me in the hospital?" Max shrugged kicking the ground. "I dunno. Maybe? Probably gonna see how bad it is first." He took a seat on the bed, watching out for the ginger's legs. "Guess we just think of a lie now."

 

David winced feeling the needle again. "And this was from..."  
"He fell onto a fence and tried getting out. Which ended up in that." Max pointed to the large cut. He put the box under David's bed so the medics wouldn't see anything. "Metal fence?"  
"U-um, yes?" David tried sounding straight. "Yeah, he couldn't tell but it was." She nodded putting the needle in one more time, closing the large gash. "Might need to get you a tetanus shot." She said, more so to herself. David whined feeling her tighten the stitches, but it was so the skin could come together. She snipped it and got it all situated. The medic put away the sewing supplies and got out a bottle and poured some liquid on her hand. "Won't that hurt?" She nodded and gave Max a smile. "A little, yes, but it'll help clean your Dad's cut." David got a little nervous. "Um, what wi-" He stopped clenching his teeth down when the alcohol his the wound. It felt weird, but it didn't feel like heaven. "Do you know where these other scars came from?" Max shrugged. "Probably from work. He usually does a lot of moving and building." David mentally sighed, he was glad one of them could lie.

 

Once she was done, she told David all the needs to know, mentioning how he should try to see his doctor in a week or two as the stitches should heal around that time frame, if not one more week. When the ambulance left, that just left Max and David alone. "Oof..." The ginger said slowly sitting up. He looked over to Max, noticing how he looked. He didn't look happy at all. "Max?" He asked for him, but he didn't answer, just hugging himself and rubbing his arms. "Max? Max, I know you didn't mean-"  
"I fucked up David. The one thing you told me not to fucking do and I did it." He said, clearly upset with himself. "It was an accident." Max looked up still hurt. "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't take me in!" David's heart stopped. "Don't say that." He pleaded. "It's true though! I-If you didn't bring me here, I-I wouldn't have hurt you!" Tears peeked out of Max's eyes but he didn't notice. "If you didn't-if you didn't let me cut you this wouldn't have happened!"  
"Max-"  
"If I just-if you just never fucking found out, you wouldn't be fucking living like this!"  
"Max-"  
"I-If you never met me, this wouldn't-"  
"MAX." He nearly shouted. That last part seemed to have crossed a line for David. Looking up, Max had tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't seem to notice. "Listen, you didn't mean to hurt me like that." As he talked, he carefully leaned over to scoop Max up and place him into his lap, crisscrossing his legs for it to be more comfortable. He brushed the dark curls out of his face and put his head to his chest, slowly leaning back to not put pressure on his now stitched up gash. Max kept mumbling to protest, but David just kept shushing him.

 

Max finished sobbing-well, he kept trying to hold it in so it took awhile getting it all out-he readjusted himself from being cradled to just leaning back on David's chest rather than from the side. He picked at the blanket and felt the man's chin resting on his head. "I'm so fucked up." David rubbed the side of his arms in reassurance. "We can fix this. I told you I would and I will." Maybe... maybe rehab wouldn't be such a bad idea? "What if I just have murder blood in me?" Max looked at his hands and David gave him a light hit on the shoulder. "Don't say that! That's not funny, not even as a joke." Sighing, the ginger was starting to feel tired. "Why don't we turn in early for the night?" Max nodded, getting up from his spot to go get ready for bed. After a couple minutes, David made his way into Max's room with his pj's on to say goodnight. He knocked on the door frame, though he didn't need to seeing the door wide open and Max already in bed. Probably tuckered out himself today. Walking to the bed, David took a seat and gave Max a smile. "Sorry..." Max muttered looking away. "No need to apologize. It wasn't your fault." Seeing it didn't satisfy, David gave a defeated sigh. "I forgive you Max." He leaned over and gave a peck on Max's forehead, which caused him to scrunch up his face as usual, and the ginger chuckled. "Night Max. Get some sleep." He got up and was surprised to hear Max say "goodnight" rather his normal "night". It made his lips curve into a smile. "Goodnight."

 

He wanted to sleep, but he grabbed his digital pad, and the keyboard that came with it, taking it to bed to see something. Rehab. He wanted to look into it. He still plans on helping Max, he will. Even if he gets a few scars and stitches along the way, he will. But rehab may be the best shot they got rather than doing it alone. He was just worried, what would everyone say? Would they treat it as something else? Or would they treat as an addiction? All he knows is that he won't stop and Max will be helped.

 

_"He has to be."_

**Author's Note:**

> So let me start off, THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER AND I DID IT BY ACCIDENT. I think this is a good way to end the story, but I thought of something else and boom, I'm writing about it. Blow a kazoo in celebration. With that being said, I've thought about three things I may end up doing with this series.
> 
> 1) Just end it at the next chapter, be done, then move on.
> 
> 2) Write an ACTUAL, FULL MADE, story about this. I feel like I can come up with enough things to do this, and I can imagine it going pretty long. It would have some of the chapters I've already told, though they would be the title of what they are right now so you can skip if you want, and possibly some edits to said chapters. Probably not, but who knows. It would bring some light as to how things happened. Like, what was it like throughout camp? Was anyone suspicious? How did David earn some form of custody? How do they live life properly? Again, I feel like this is something I can do.
> 
> 3) I just keep making these one-shots. Just small stories like the past few that tell different parts of Max's and David's relationship in different scenarios. This would probably be more likely for me to do since I wouldn't be writing a whole new story. Just something to write at any time when I'm bored, and finish it when I feel it to be done.
> 
> With all those options being said, with 2 & 3, I'd most definitely take the Dadvid approach between them as I did in this and the next part. So if you like this idea but much prefer them as friends, Brothers, or lovers, I can't do much for ya. You'll have to either make your own fic with that kind of relationship between them or go back to the last four chapters to imagine them in one of those relationships. I mean, you can totally still imagine them in one of those relationships, might be a bit weird though (unless it's the brovid, then you can probably imagine them having a Lilo and Nani type relationship from "Lilo and Stitch").
> 
> Anyway, if you're still reading this or just skipped right here, tell me which option interests you most! I won't say I'll follow them-like if most say "write a story", I'm not going to force myself to write a story for this if I can't-but I am curious as to what you're most interested in. I mean, you can probably get me hyped into continuing this, I've been loving the comments I've been receiving for this series. So 1? 2? 3? Which do you think would be best? I'm eager to hear! ღ


End file.
